the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sybil
Sybil, initially known as The Armory's Monster, is actually a Siren. She corrupts and enslaves those that cross her path, feeding off of the darkness in a person's soul as well as devouring their flesh for sustenance. Sybil states that she is tasked with harvesting evil souls, and has enslaved Damon and Enzo to assist her. She has a connection to a mystical symbol and weapon thought to originate from Hell. Sybil also revealed that she is the younger twin sister of the Sirens. Early History |-|750 B.C.= Sometime before 750 B.C., Sybil and her sister, in their early adolescence, were discovered to be Psychics, which led to her being forcibly taken from her parents and home by villagers, who had long ago banished any psychic from their land. Along with her older sister, she was subsequently thrown into the sea, where she washed ashore a nearby isolated island. She did not know at the time that it was the same island in which the first Psychic, Arcadius, lived and was ultimately burned at the stake as a result of his powers. On this island, Sybil and her sister were exiled together and fell into a deep depression. Seline, who was more experienced in using her powers, taught her young sibling to use her voice in conjunction with her psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline, knowing that her sister would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing both to become cannibals: one willingly, and one unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her sister about the vile deeds of which she had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline then found her dying in the rocks and was so distraught by the impending death of her sister (and the role she played in her suicide) that she pleaded with God to save her. However, instead of God answering their prayers, it was the spirit of Arcadius, who offered Seline and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on both their behalfs and Arcadius, who knew Sybil had died, psychically read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Sybil and Seline became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) Sirens, Cade's servants, who he had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the Siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh of the wicked, regardless of how small their sins are, in order to maintain their youth and life, while the souls of their victims would be sucked into Arcadius' own realm, Hell. What Sybil did with her immortal life in the years between their transformation and their capture in the late 18th century remains a mystery.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|1300's= During the 1300's, Sybil and her sister apparently traveled the lands of Ireland and while there they begat the mythological legends surrounding Banshees. According to Seline, she and Sybil were forced out of these lands by a powerful coven, leading to a general hatred of witches. |-|1790= Mystic Falls, 1790 At some point prior to this date, Sybil and Seline came to Mystic Falls searching for souls to deliver to Cade. There, the witches took exception. They quickly befriended the local metal smith, Ethan Maxwell, and eventually discovered that the witches spelled one of his metal works. Sybil sirens Ethan to corrupt the bell's magic with the addition of the Staff of Arcadius and has him ring the bell twelve times. The witches come together and save the community at the cost of their lives, to which she claims to have witnessed. Sometime later, they are lured through the tunnels under Mystic Falls into the Armory by Ethan and Beatrice Bennett. Beatrice entraps them with magic, though unfortunately, Ethan starved to death after being trapped in the secret room after being "sirened" to kill Beatrice. The Staff of Arcadius was removed from the bell and sent to the Armory for safekeeping. Once there, the Sirens were held captive together for almost a century.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|1883= Dalton St. John was somehow able to open the vault and went inside of it, accompanied with some of his Armory colleagues. Once there, he began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Shortly afterward, both he and his coworkers found that their lamps were quickly snuffed out, leaving Dalton vulnerable to attack from Sybil. Though Dalton and his coworkers were able to escape, Sybil still managed to burn out his humanity, causing Dalton to become a remorseless killer who wasted no time murdering his friends. Seline, who had been locked in the vault with her sister for nine decades, took advantage of the chaos and escaped the vault alone, leaving Sybil behind. At some point soon afterwards, Sybil was resealed into the vault with magic and remained that way until 2017.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|2013= Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. Sybil then took this opportunity to kill Yvette St. John and she would mimic her voice in the hopes it would lure her family into the vault.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Seven= In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where Sybil was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by Sybil in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, she uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great and that at first, it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow Armory members.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to collect more bodies for her to feed off of. Damon mentions that the darker they are the better. After Stefan and Bonnie find her recent mind control victims, Damon is seen responding to something that she says in his mind; that she isn't ready for Stefan yet, and that he needs to leave. Stefan and Bonnie leave, and Sybil is presumably pleased by this. After Damon and Enzo capture a killer and feed it to her in the pool of blood, the blood starts to bubble, the sound of singing can be heard, and Sybil rises from the blood and shows her face for the very first time. In Today Will Be Different, Sybil has replenished herself and is first seen in a pool awaiting her next victim to be prepared for "harvesting". Sybil reveals she has been using the Internet to discover that prey that is killed calmly is exposed to less adrenaline and is thereby more delicious. With this knowledge, she psionically calms the businessman with she siren call, but after Damon tells her they have been feeding her 'fear' all along, Sybil admits it tastes great and allows the man to drown in pain and fear. Later, attempting to figure him out, Sybil reveals she has been unable to infiltrate Enzo's mind since the day she abducted him with Damon and tries to break in again, only to be repelled by him, all she gets is a name: Sarah Nelson. Under the pretense that Sarah is someone he really cares for, Sybil orders the deaths of all Sarah Nelsons as she was unable to see her face. She believes that will allow her to give Enzo an incentive to turn off his emotions and instructs them both to hunt Sarah Nelson. Elsewhere, Caroline and Bonnie discover that Sarah Nelsons are being murdered to which Stefan reveals that is was a clue specifically from Enzo to him and that she is his niece who goes by her adoption name "Nelson" instead of Salvatore. The three heroes then travel to Sarah's rental apartment only to discover that Enzo is already, but secretly, trying to save her. Damon (who was earlier vervained by Sarah and Enzo) appears and attempts to kill Sarah only for Stefan to remind him of Elena and absolve him of his guilt and "sin" of killing Sarah by finally revealing her secret origins as Zach Salvatore's baby. Damon releases her only for Sybil to appear at the door and stab her. Stefan snaps her neck and attempts to feed Sarah his blood, but Sybil rises almost immediately and telepathically prohibits him from healing Sarah while she simultaneously infiltrates Damon's mind to discover what he has been keeping hidden from her. Sybil then erases Elena's memory from his mind and reprogrammed him to see her instead in that key moment of their first meeting. Sybil does this all under five seconds of real-world time and Damon lets Sarah die, much to Stefan's heartbreak. Soon there after, Damon, who is further enthralled by her mind control (due to the altered memory), helps her uses her abilities on Enzo. By nearly ripping out his heart, Enzo's focus and attention to repel her invasion is overcome by her mind control, and she discovers the existence of Enzo's true mental and emotional anchor: Bonnie Bennett. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, she is seen in Damon's memory of Wickery Bridge and Elena's parents dying. She asks him if he knew her, which he answers no, and she tells him he never will. In the hotel room, Sybil is trying to get Enzo to turn off his humanity as she has big plans. She says she doesn't want to blemish her record of controlling men, and Damon states Enzo is a tough one with his time in a cage and his gaining tolerance for torture. She tells them she'll be move to "Plan B" then, which means Bonnie Bennett. Enzo states she means nothing and Sybil then asks Damon to kill her, which he says "sure". After Damon is impaled by Caroline, Sybil notices that Damon is keeping his and Bonnie's relationship from her, and she begins to see his memories of them. She then replaces his memory of him and Bonnie on The Other Side with herself, and says they have work to do. She then appears at the Salvatore Boarding House and confronts both Caroline and Bonnie. She asks what is it that makes Bonnie so special and that she wants to have a little heart to heart, and that she can make her but would be excruciatingly painful. After Caroline tells Sybil that Bonnie is fiercely loyal and would do anything for the people she loves, Sybil decides that Bonnie gets to choose one of them, and the one who dies will live in an eternity of darkness and pain. She tells them that in 12 minutes, Damon and Enzo will fight to the death as Bonnie won't choose who gets to live. The three soon get in Bonnie's car and heads towards the two men before they begin to fight. With five minutes remaining, Sybil mocks Bonnie that she doesn't have magic, but she has the power to choose with lives and where the other goes. She asks Caroline's opinion and grabs her head, looking in her mind. She notes that Stefan won't allow his brother to die and that nobody is choosing Enzo, and Bonnie tells her "no" when she asks if she is just going to allow Enzo to die. She then slams on the brakes, allowing Sybil to go flying through the front windshield. As the two girls drive off, Sybil sirens an incoming driver. When Bonnie chooses Enzo, Sybil tells her she chose wrong and that she'll have Damon kill her. She says as Damon kills Bonnie, she'll kill Enzo, unless Enzo turns off his switch and pledge loyalty to her. When he turns it off, Sybil begins to count down the time for when Damon will kill Bonnie, but before he can, Alaric hits him with his car. Alaric uses the tuning fork against her, causing her double down in pain. Caroline then knocks Sybil out as she is yelling in pain. She then begins to alter Damon's memory of his and Bonnie's time together while he's driving, she tells him he still has too many attachments and people who think he can be saved. When Damon confronts Tyler Lockwood on a road, it's shown that Sybil is continuing to influence him, and he kills Tyler. In An Eternity of Misery, she is visited by Stefan and Alaric in the Armory's holding cell. When Stefan asks how to save his brother, Sybil says that the answer is a story and she begins telling it to them both. She also reveals that there are two sirens and she'll tell Stefan soon enough. She asks Stefan if the story sounds similar with one good sibling and the other evil, and that the parallels between the two girls and the Salvatore brothers are the pretty much the same. She says the test is which girl is Stefan. When Stefan tells her they don't have to be enemies since he and Damon aren't part of the Armory, Sybil tells him that he sounds exactly like the "Village Girl". When he tells her that Damon is his brother and everything's been forgiven from the past, she tells him that he's overestimated his bling while she underestimated hers. After Georgie stabs him with a syringe, Sybil gets in his head and says that her boss thinks that he's worthy of hearing the whole story. She tells she and her sister lived as cannibals and realizes that Sybil is the village girl. She asks once more which siren is he and she continues with the story. She then says he'll see her in the memory when she confronted her and it's revealed to be Seline. He tells her to get out of his head and she says he was assuming she would let him remember the story since her boss ordered him not to. She then erases this knowledge of Seline and asks him questions if he remembers, and he doesn't. She asks him again if he is the village girl or the island girl, and he answers he is both. She then tells him he is worthy and ready for the truth. She continues with the story and how she threw herself off the cliff, and that her sister had made a deal with Cade. She tells him that Cade is their master and that they send the souls of the wicked to Hell while they keep their youth. She tells him he's the answer to save his brother, which is to kill Cade. She says Cade created a psychic blast so powerful it created a dimension and that it's where Cade awaits for Stefan. She tells him no matter what kind of atonement he's been trying, the lives he killed are stained and he'll be sent to Hell just like Damon. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, while still in the holding cell, Sybil spends her time doing Savasana, which promotes physical and emotional well-being. Alaric uses the tuning fork and tells her it's for Tyler, but she explains to him that was more Damon and all she did was suggest that he whatever he could do sever his remaining ties. He then tells her that he set up an intercom system and the noise from the fork will haunt her many hours. Sometime later, she is met with Damon's surprise appearance and is met with questions as to why he still has free will and yet he's still her servant. She says it sounds like he has regrets and is upset that he upset his friends. She says that he probably felt a flash of pain when he killed Tyler and it made him feel bad. She tells him she wants him and to go ahead and turn his humanity back on, and live his life. She says he might find some small pockets of happiness, but death will deliver him to Cade. Later, Sybil uses her siren call to produce a high frequency to shatter the glass of her cell, which she succeeds at, and takes the tuning fork with her while escaping. She meets Damon at the Salvatore Crypt and thanks him. He tells her he's done feeling and she's happy to hear this as they have things to do. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, she walks in the Oakwood Diner with Damon and meets her sister face to face. Sybil tells Damon that Seline left her to rot in the Vault, but Seline tells her she almost found a free way to free not just her, but from everything, then she escaped. When Damon questions why Seline needs Josie and Lizzie, Sybil tells him that she wants to offer them to Cade. While at the diner, she enters Enzo's subconscious and proceeds to torture him as punishment for escaping her. She hears Damon's phone go off and asks what an AMBER alert is, and responds that Seline has a lot of work to do as Seline uses her call to control the diner patrons. As Seline tells Damon her plan for the twins and an escape from Hell with her sister, Sybil states that hit a a roadblock as police officers are out looking for the girls. As the officer looks through the car, Sybil is hidden with Lizzie as Seline uses her call. Lizzie wakes up and says she doesn't want to sleep anymore, grabbing Sybil's hand and siphoning it, breaking the mental control in the process. When the officer sees this, Sybil attacks him with her siphoned hand with her claws protruding out at the tips. The group arrives at the White Cedar Motel and when Damon asks what is needed to summon Cade, and while Seline won't tell him, Sybil says he needs a body of water and a couple of human bodies. Sybil warns Damon that if Cade feels used or disrespected, there might be severe repercussions. He tells her he's going to need her help in the deal he has in mind, and she tells him to go on. She appears in Enzo's subconscious again as this happens and tells him he's dying. Stefan then shows up and Sybil tells him that she and Damon have a deal he can't refuse, and that he should come alone, and she'll let Enzo live. Seline starts the chant to summon Cade and Sybil then says that Stefan is at the motel. She is revealed to have sirened the motel residents into going after Stefan and that Cade likes dark, vulnerable people. While Seline continues her call, Sybil insults her and Cade appears. She thinks that Cade isn't interested, but he reveals that he's intrigued. When Seline asks if they have a deal, Sybil proposes she can offer him a better one, which involves Stefan and Damon. It is then revealed that Cade took Sybil's deal and that Seline has a karmic debt to pay. Sybil reveals she cut her out of the agreement and that while she's free, she stays immortal with her powers. Seline asks her what she's up to and Sybil replies with that the game's not over yet. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In We Have History Together, In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Sybil offers her help with Damon to Caroline and Bonnie, but she wants something in return, the bell. She then puts her hands on Damon's head and lets both Caroline and Bonnie into his subconscious. After getting kicked out, Sybil tells them they'll have to search for him. After Caroline is finished with Damon's version of Liz, Sybil reveals that Bonnie is thinking about giving the cure to Enzo. Stefan comes to the house and tells them to fix Damon since Cade wants more souls to be sent to Hell. Sybil eventually learns Stefan betrayed her deal for Seline's. After the bell rung 11 times, she and Seline are at a diner trying to fix their relationship, but end up arguing. Cade walks in, leaving them surprised and shocked, and he reveals he could make a visit despite the bell ringing only 11 times. When they try to bargain with him, he sets them on fire, killing both Sybil and Seline. In What Are You?, she is seen in a flashback that shows she sirened Ethan Maxwell that involved the bell. She and Seline are seen again and they both siren Ethan to kill Beatrice, but in the end, he is trapped in the room and the two sirens are entrapped with a spell because of Beatrice.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Personality |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil was once an innocent and naive girl exiled from her village for possessing psychic abilities. She was a kind person who felt guilt when she found out that the food that Seline was "hunting" was human flesh from sailors that had been lured to the island by her sister. Horrified in having partaken in cannibalism, Sybil tried to commit suicide as she told her sister that she would rather die than be part of any more murder. Sybil was turned against her will into a Siren by Arcadius with the consent of Seline.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Despite her sympathetic origins Sybil has shown a cruel and sadistic personality. She seemed to come to terms with what she became, believing that no amount of good could wash the "stain" of evil on her soul and thus chose to use sleazy men to feed her hunger. She seduces her victims or servants, corrupting them and as as said above, feed on their souls and bodies. She has shown a sense of humor, but it's morbid, playful and taunting than usual humor displayed by others. She has shown a love for men in general, much like her species description, as she commented about the Roman gladiators and how "hot" it was when they fought each other. Despite it all, she has displayed insecure and jealous tendencies, hinting that underneath her psychotic and seductive exterior she is still the pure-hearted village girl she once was. While her sisters Seline and Sophia were both initially much more darker than her and even manipulated Sybil, over the centuries, Sybil became much more malevolent and still holds a grudge against her sisters for turning her into Siren and abandoning her in the vault.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Physical Appearance Befitting a Siren, Sybil was a beautiful woman with a slender body, medium-length dark hair, and dark brown eyes. She had strong facial features and an olive skin tone. In her 'creature' state, Sybil's skin is nasty and gnarled, and her fingernails rapidly grow into talon-like claws, while her fingers noticeably elongate. Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used To Know'' (mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (unseen/mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''What Are You?'' (flashback) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (mentioned) Powers and Abilities |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/psychic. She demonstrated these abilities when she was very young. Her sister taught her how to use and increase her telepathic powers. *'Telepathy:' Sybil could psychically enter the minds of others, allowing her to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she appeared to have considerable range, as Sybil was able to reach sailors beyond the island she was on, tactical contact allowed her to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Seline and Sophia taught Sybil to use her voice as a physical aid to influence her mental abilities. **'Mind Control:' Psychics possess the ability to apply subtle influence on the minds of others. Sybil and her sisters were shown to be able to call on sailors to sail into the rocks of her island, creating the myths about Sirens. **'Eidetic Memory:' Psychics apparently possess perfect recall and have a photographic memory. *'Clairsentience:' Sybil also had a degree of psychic intuition. She was highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and could tune into the spirit world.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. Despite her abilities to affect the mind, Sybil took greater pleasure in more subtle deception and enjoyed manipulating others into twisted games for her own amusement. Though she could resort to outright mind control if she so desired. *'Immortality:' Arcadius used unknown means to render Sybil immortal. She does not age, but she can be killed by external means. In order to preserve her immortality, Sybil must periodically feast on the flesh of the "wicked". Should she die physically, Cade can return her soul back to her body and effectively revive her from death. As previously demonstrated, Arcadius' resurrection restores the body completely, healing snapped necks and even regenerating new hearts if needed. *'Accelerated Healing:' When she had eaten, Sybil could withstand virtually any injury without pain and was able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifiying that a Siren's healing was dependent on feeding. *'Superhuman Strength:' As per their arrangement, Cade channeled a portion of Hell's energies into his disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced Sybil's strength to superhuman levels. Apparently she was strong enough to at least physically defend herself against a near two century old vampire, as she was able to overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to psychically enslave them. Despite this, Sybil preferred to avoid physical confrontations. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like her strength, the energies of Hell supplemented Sybil's speed. Under normal circumstances, Sybil was incredibly fast and agile. Even at a dessicated state, she was fast enough to evade her Armory captors and Sybil moved faster than Damon's eyes could follow. She further showcased her enhanced speed when she dragged Enzo into the darkness. *'Flight/Levitation:' Upon regaining her strength, Sybil levitated out of a pool of blood and hovered over to Damon and Enzo. While being held captive by Alaric, Sybil levitated while performing mediative techniques. *'Telepathy:' Sybil retained her original psychic powers, thus she could psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she appeared to have considerable telepathic range, as Sybil was able to psychically contact her servants miles away, tactical contact allowed her to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Sybil was taught to use her voice as a focus to influence her mental powers; this has since been refined into singing. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy could sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around Sybil. **'Mind Control:' Sybil could apply subtle psychic influence onto the minds of others. Sybil once compelled a businessman to willingly submit to being drowned. By bonding her own mind to the minds of others, Sybil could take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims were conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Sybil and her servants. This allowed her to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Sybil would be struck with psychic pain and suffer nasal hemorrhages until they return to her. This psychic connection also allowed her to issue psychic commands over large distances, as seen when Damon was contacted by Sybil from within the Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. By using her "Siren Song", mind control could be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. She could also use her mind control to force a Vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, were able to offer some resistance to Sybil's psychic access through sheer willpower. **'Memory/Subconscious Manipulation:' Sybil had shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change his personality. She also forced Stefan Salvatore to forget that Seline, Caroline and Alaric's then nanny, was one of the Sirens. By altering their subconscious mind, Sybil was also able to make Damon and Enzo supernaturally loyal and subservient to her. As a result they did almost everything she told them to do, even when they did not want to. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sybil could induce excruciating pain through her telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Sybil was able to discreetly use such a technique on Enzo. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a Vampire. Sybil also seemed to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from her mind control, she could project false imagery into other people's minds, forcing her victims to perceive what they want. Sybil once convinced Enzo that Bonnie was really her, nearly resulting in him ripping her head off. **'Eidetic Memory:' As a byproduct of her psychic abilities, Sybil seemed to have an eidetic memory. Her mind was even able to process large amounts of information in short time span, with both speed and efficiency. *'Clairsentience:' Sybil, stemming from her innate gifts, also had some degree of psychic intuition. Sybil once claimed to "sense/smell" the stench of blood and death on Stefan Salvatore. She apparently had some type of sixth sense that gave her a preternatural knowledge of her surroundings, even when blinded. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil had an intimate knowledge of her surroundings, being able to maneuver quite gracefully despite lacking sight. She was also highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and could tune into the spirit world. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens were able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control was so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass so as to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. *'Claws:' Sirens possessed sharp claws, allowing them to cut through most types of flesh and materials as durable as stone. Sybil's claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when her power had been siphoned, and it is unknown whether or not she could have manifested them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appeared to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Weaknesses |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a human/psychic. *'Magic:' Psychics are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. Siphoners can siphon the magic from Psychics. *'Mortality:' Despite the extent of their mental abilities, psychics are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) as well as the physical limitations. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker, allowing it to produce a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is also proven somewhat as effective on Witches and Siphoners as it is on Psychics since witchcraft has roots in psychic energy. ** Staff of Arcadius: An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities and thus stunning Psychics.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a Siren. *'Arcadius: '''As the creator of the Sirens, and one who gave them their immortality, he has the power to take away their immortality and kill them with his own Hellfire. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on him, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as they held a lengthy conversation prior to her being sent back. Cade can also cease channeling Hell's power into the Sirens, greatly reducing their level of superhuman strength and speed. *'Hellfire:' A supernatural, psychic fire originating from Hell. It was incredibly powerful and capable of destroying anything within its wake, including Sirens. *'Hunger:' Sirens must periodically feed on the "darkness" and feast on flesh of "evildoers" which they require in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Fittingly, the more "wicked" their victim was in life, the greater amount of nourishment they gain from feasting on their flesh. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a Siphoner can siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker, allowing it to produce a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. Other than Arcadius, this bell is the only known weapon capable of killing Sirens. This, however, is dependent on the release of Hellfire when struck 12 times by someone from the Maxwell bloodline. ** '''Staff of Arcadius:' An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic energy and thus stunning Sirens.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Servants *Damon Salvatore *Enzo St. John *Dalton St. John (Formerly)http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Name *'Sybil' came from a Greek origin and means "prophetess".http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil References Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Sirens Category:Mediums Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters